A Game of Chance
by dexterbird
Summary: Drabble that I came up with 'cause I was bored. This is just a cute ( well, I say cute) family moment between Hermione and her long lost brothers also Cas is hanging around. I hope this isn't too OOC it's my first Supernatural Fic and we ignore that my HP ones ever happened ( until I find out how to delete them). I might expand on this, maybe. Also I haven't been able to edit oops.
1. Chapter 1

" Shove over."

Dean bitched and moaned but eventually made room on the couch for his sister. Sam looked up from his laptop and smirked; Dean would make a big deal of it but they both knew that he wouldn't deny his long lost twin a thing she desired, on top of that it was Game of Thrones night and Game of Thrones night was twin night. At least it was until last week when Hermione had found out that Cas had never seen, or even heard of, Game of Thrones, now it was 'Twins and Cas night' Sam had been invited to join at the same time as Cas but as Game of Thrones night tended to be the only night Sam got to himself he left them be.

" Shhh," Hermione hushed them although no one was talking. " It's starting!"

The sound of wings filled the air, briefly drowning out the starting sequence and Castiel appeared in front of the TV " Did I miss it?"

"No! You didn't! Now move or we will miss it and I'll be forced to hex you!" Cas stared blankly at the couch and Hermione sighed and shuffled over so she was leaning against Dean. The angel plopped down in the place previously inhabited by Hermione.

It was five minutes later when Sam looked up again, grinning in anticipation as he recognized the scene, it was just before Bran discovered Jaime and Cersei, when Hermione and Dean had watched season one the first time neither had known about the existence of the other and Sam hoped to God for _some_ sort of a reaction. Sure enough when the scene rolled around Hermione sprung away from Dean with such force that she rolled off the couch and onto the motel floor while Dean turned a delicate shade of green and groaned loudly. Sam chuckled softly, the man could kill a demon without hesitation and fight all manner of beings without batting an eyelid but ask him to watch an incestuous sex scene with his sister and you'd have him at your mercy! Dean coughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck with one hand and helping her up with the other. Hermione dusted some imaginary dust off her jeans before gesturing at the couch so that Dean would sit first. When he eventually did Hermione followed suite this time angling her body so that she was as far away from Dean as possible, with her head in Cas' lap. The angel looked somewhat bemused but did not protest.

Later as the end credits were rolling Cas asked a question that had obviously been on his mind for a while; " Why does the Stark family repeatedly say that ' winter is coming'? I am given to understand that winter occurs every year."

Sam glanced up again, meeting Dean's eyes, both hoping that this one sided discussion didn't last as long as some of Hermione's previous. Luckily for the Winchester boys Cas interrupted after only a minute, holding up one finger to forestall another onslaught of information, " So they say it because the seasons will last years rather than months and because there is no way of telling when winter will arrive, they repeat it to remind themselves that no matter how good it gets winter is always coming, is that correct?"

Hermione grinned, "Yeah, and also because it's their house words – kinda like their motto."

" I see," Cas was silent for a moment and then: " Demons are coming!"

In that moment Sam truly didn't know which was more terrifying; Hermione's 'Ohmygod-that-is-SO-adorable' face or the fact that Cas was genuinely proud of himself and that it didn't look like he was going to stop saying that anytime soon. Sam wondered how long Dean would last without snapping.

Sure enough two days later, after no cases and multiple more appropriated mottos, it happened.

" We do not scream."

"God DAMMIT Cas."


	2. Chapter 2

" Mum!" shouted an eleven year old Hermione Granger " D'you know where my birth certificate is? I need it for a school thing."

" No, I'm sure it's around somewhere." replied her mother vaguely " You should look harder."

" I've spent the last two days searching for it, I can't think of anywhere that I haven't checked!"

" Don't whine Hermione. It is not becoming of a young lady!" The older Granger snapped " I have no idea where it is, now stop badgering me!"

~(0)~

Charity Burbage took a deep breath, this was the part of her job that she hated the most, she exhaled and knocked on the door. After being invited inside and exchanging pleasantries the professor decided to cut to the chase,

" Mr and Mrs Granger, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but your daughter was attacked by Deatheaters at the ministry of magic earlier this evening and we desperately need blood for a transfusion. Her friends and Professors have all offered of course but so far there has not been a match, we'll test some of our other students just incase but our healer recommended that I accompany you to Hogwarts to see if either of you are a more suitable match for your daughter. If we can't find a match in the next half hour Poppy is going to give her another blood replenishing potion, however we'd like to avoid that if possible." The Grangers had reacted to this news with little more than a shared glance and Charity's yorkshire accent became more apparent as her anxiety increased, it seemed that Miss Granger's parents did not appreciate the severity of the situation. " Ah, too much of the potion may prove detrimental to Hermione's health, not only is it possible to overdose but also it may react with some other potions in her system and we would prefer to use it as a last resort only." Charity trailed off as she realized that she was beginning to ramble.

After what seemed like millennia to the worried professor the Grangers nodded and strode towards the door. Taken aback by the Granger's apparent lack of concern over their daughter's plight the Professor hesitated a moment before striding out onto the street.

Aside from the slight paling of their faces the Grangers showed no outwards reaction to the sight of their daughter's battered body. Madame Pomfrey made quick work of gathering the necessary samples and spelling them for diagnosis. In the brief, awkward period that followed friends and family of the injured DA members sat around the allotted space determinedly avoiding eye contact.

Finally Mrs Granger's voice cracked through the silence like a whip " How could you let this happen?"

" Ma'am?"

" How could you let my daughter go off so recklessly, without proper supervision I might add!"

" Mrs Granger I assure you that had we any idea what the teens were planning we would have done everything in our power to prevent this from occurring, but the fact of the matter is that we had no warning! And that we were very lucky to arrive in th department of mysteries as early as we did!" Mrs Weasley was clearly affronted.

" Well you should have tried harder!"

Just as it seemed that the Weasley matriarch was about to start another of her infamous rants Madame Pomfrey slipped back into the room. Seemingly oblivious to the tension between the Granger adults and the rest of the room she announced that they had a match for Hermione.

" Well," said Harry when it became apparent that the healer wasn't going to continue " who is it?"

" As neither of Miss Granger's parents matched her blood type," at this, unnoticed by the rest of the room, the Grangers shifted uneasily. " we have had to use a student, luckily we found him - the only match in the school he is, and not a moment too soon!"

" Well?" prompted Neville " Who is it?"

" A Mr Blaise Zabini, fifth year Slytherin, and about as unbiased towards muggleborns as they come so I'll thank you to keep a civil tongue in your head while he's here!"

" He agreed to this? Are you sure?" asked Ginny dubiously " He is a Slytherin after all."

" What did she just say Gin?" demanded Harry "We need to remember that not all Slytherins are out to get us!"

~(0)~

At the start of Sixth Year Madame Pomfrey drew Hermione aside after Charms.

" Miss Granger, while I was testing your parent's blood work last year I noticed something strange."

" That they didn't match up? Yeah Mum and Dad told me, said it was quite common?"

" No Miss Granger, it really is not common at all, I'd go as far as to say that it's very rare - quite improbable actually. Did your parents ever mention or suggest that you might be adopted? Have you considered taking paternity and maternity tests?"

" No! Of course not! Because I'm not adopted!" Hermione took a deep breath through her nose, obviously controlling her anger " Was that all Madame?"

" Oh, yes Miss Granger, you - you may go now."

~(0)~

It was the fist day back after Easter holidays when Hermione slipped through the Hospital wing's doors.

"Madame Pomfrey? Are you in?"

" Yes Miss Granger? Are you in need of anything? Is it Mr Potter again? If I had a galleon for every time that boy-"

"Ah, no Harry's fine for once. Actually I came to ask about what you told me at the start of the year, also to apologize for my behavior. I might have had a shock, but how I acted was out of line and for that I am deeply sorry."

" Apology accepted, let's just move on shall we?"

" Yes ma'am, I was wondering if it might, perhaps, be possible to take those, um, tests?"

" Of course Miss Granger, it'll take me several days to get all the correct ingredients -"

Hermione looked faintly embarrassed " Oh, I don't want to be any bother -"

" Nonsense my dear! I was arranging one for another student as well - a fortunate coincidence as this is the first time in a couple of years that I've been asked to perform one, let alone two!"

" Well in that case, thank you!"

" You're very welcome miss Granger, now if you'll excuse me I have students to attend to. I will call you when I am next able to perform the test."

~(0)~

" Are you sure you want to do this Cara? I mean once you know," Blaise trailed off " well, it's not something that you can just forget."

" I know Blaise, I really do - it's just i _need_ to know. I don't think that I'll be able to live my life always wondering."

Blaise pursed his lips " Well, if you're sure then." he said uncertainly

" I am." Hermione swung around to face him " Thank you for this Blaise, really, I don't know what I would do without you."

" Something unbelievably stupid no doubt, like panting after that re-headed twat!"

" Really Blaise, I know that you don't like him b-"

" He's insensitive 'mione! He has no regard for anyones feelings but his own!"

" Okay, I get that he can be a bit callous," She said raising her voice so she could speak over his outraged splutterings " But he's still one of my best friends and you should respect that!"

" You're right 'mione, even if I can't stand the tosser-"

" Blaise!"

" I do like spending time with you."

" Blaise..."

" Now, let's go find out who you're made of!"

" Ugh! Blaise did you have to put it like that!"

~(0)~

_Okay Guys, it's me :)_

_Like I said I'll work on this if and when I get inspiration, if you guys what me to write something in particular PM me or review with what you want I'll do my best to get it done and I'll give you full credit for the idea - because it's yours not mine :) Not that I'm threatening to with hold my work but if you guys give me something to work on you'll probably get chapters more often just because it's more for me to work from and I don't really know what you guys want yet._

_If you want a particular character or ship in here again, PM me and I try my best!_

_Also PLEASE REVIEW I love getting notifications about follows and favourites but what really makes my day is a review! Can be anything you want!_

_My tumblr is rogue-queen and if you guys are interested in other things that I've written I'll be putting some up shortly also if you need anything AT ALL just hit me up okay :)_

_That's all for now, unless I get a sudden burst of inspiration or a review the next chapter will probably be Hermione getting her results back and confronting her parents ( I should note that this story isn't going to follow chronological order like this very often)_

_Later,_

_~Dexterbird_


End file.
